Thoughts Regrets
by Chaotic-Angel99999
Summary: This is sort of about Riku, his thoughts, and his regrets. Also, this might sound like the sequel to another songfic I wrote, but it isn’t. I know that summary was short, but the story is short.


Hey this is Chaotic_Angel speaking. This is my third songfic so once again please bear with me if this sounds bad. This is sort of about Riku, his thoughts, and his regrets. Also, this might sound like the sequel to another songfic I wrote, but it isn't. I know that summary was short, but the story is short.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, it belongs to its owners. I do not own Sincerely ~ever dream~ by Dream, it belongs to Dream. I don't own anything here except for myself and my crappy computer. Please don't sue me. ::waves sign that says, "Don't sue."::  
  
Thoughts + Regrets  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*music starts*  
  
Tsutaetai omoi ga ima afurete iru yo  
  
Kotoba ni dekinakakute tomadotte iru  
  
Deai kara kazoekirenu kisetsu ga meguri  
  
Katari akashita yoru ga natsukashii yo ne  
  
At his hotel room, he stared at his reflection in the mirror. He long ago realized he loved Kairi, but now, he loved her beyond words. It had been years since he last saw Kairi, yet he still missed her. He smiled at the thought of their last night together. It was because of him that all of this happened, his fault that the three of them were apart.  
  
Yume e chikazuku tabi ni hakanasa wo shitta yo  
  
He climbed into his bed and looked at the blank, dark sky through his window. His heart was beating, but it had been broken long ago.  
  
Kimi ga moshi mayotte tachidomatta toki wa  
  
Mou ichido omoi dashite hoshii  
  
Boku tachi wa donna ni tookute mo tsunagatte iru koto  
  
He knew where ever Kairi was, she was safe, but it always worried how long she would be safe until another evil would arise and try to steal his princess. Although he wasn't there for her physically, he has been and always will be with her mentally.  
  
Fukuzatsu ni karamawatteru mainichi no naka  
  
Honto wa nakitai no ni tsuyogatteta ne  
  
Muri shite senobi shinaide sono mama de ite  
  
Waratta kimi no kao ga daisuki dakara  
  
When he was younger, he was foolish and selfish. He only knew what he wanted: he never thought of what Kairi wanted. Even though he knew Kairi didn't want to look for other worlds, he still went through with his plans. She always smiled her loving smile at Sora and him, patiently helping with everything.  
  
Yume wo kanaeru tame ni gisei ni natta mono  
  
He mentally cursed himself for making her go through so much. His selfish dreams made her sad even heartbroken. Though her heart wasn't broken for him.  
  
Kimi ga moshi mayotte tachidomatta toki wa  
  
Mou ichido omoi dashite hoshii  
  
Boku tachi wa donna ni tookute mo tsunagatte iru koto  
  
He didn't know if she ever forgave him, but he would always protect her any possible way he could.  
  
Setsunasa wo kakaete machigai kurikaeshi  
  
Otona ni natte ikun darou  
  
Dakedo mina oboeteite hoshii  
  
Hitori ja nai koto wo...  
  
Kairi, himself, maybe even Sora had become adults by now from their experiences, So much pain and suffering, but through this all, they were still friends. He wished that Kairi even Sora would be safe where ever they went. Especially Kairi.  
  
Sorezore no tabidachi koko kara hajime you  
  
Ima made no bokura to wa chigau  
  
Mou makenai aruki dashite iku yo  
  
Donna mirai e demo tsuyoku nareru you ni...  
  
"We've changed but for the better." he thought.  
  
He will continue to train to become stronger, and hopefully one day, he will be reunited with his Kairi. She didn't return his feelings for him but being her friend and always being able to protect her was enough to make him content.  
  
Bokutachi no monogatari wa zutto tsuzuite iku  
  
Tomorrow will always be another day, a new day for new hopes and dreams. Hopefully, he will soon find a way back home, but until then, he would have to wait.  
  
*  
  
Hope you like this! I suggest you look up the translation to this song so then you'll understand everything that was in here. Criticism and Comments are welcome when you review! Thanx! And until next time, Ja Ne! 


End file.
